1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for receiving thermoplastic and other hot melt materials and adhesives, melting the material, and supplying the melted material to a dispenser. Non-process heat generated by electronic components, a motor, and the like, and heat lost from the melting process, is channelled through an integral chimney system built into the apparatus in order to more efficiently cool the electronic and other components.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, devices for receiving, melting, and dispensing of hot melt materials and adhesives did not consider the problems associated with overheating of electric and other components which formed a part of the device. Generally, attention was focused on the process steps and apparatus as they related directly to the melting and dispensing of hot melt materials. The prior art did not address the problems associated with the environment in which the various components operated. As a result, inadequate cooling and the resultant overheating of electric and electro-mechanical components in the hot melt devices led to many problems, such as electronic component failure, premature malfunction, and erratic performance.
Improvements in the form of improved heat transfer characteristics of individual components were achieved in the past, but the problems associated with damaging heat buildup within the cabinet of a hot melt unit as a whole have not been previously addressed or solved.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system for reducing the buildup of heat within the cabinet of a hot melt device. Specifically, it is an object of the present invention to design and integrate the components of a hot melt device to form a chimney which draws heat away from critical electrical and other components. The result is that the performance of individual components, and therefore the entire unit, is maintained at an acceptably high level, absent the thermal damage which would otherwise degrade performance.